waves of the heart
by mordor the mighty
Summary: the thought of not being with haru scares makoto. a short romantic story of Haruka and Makoto before regionals. WARNING MILD YAOI


Now that the team were heading to the regionals, the stress factor was through the roof for the Iwatobi swim club. Constant practice and career credentials added extra pressure and stress to all the student body. Makoto, Rei, Haruka and Nagisa got in every bit of practice they could possibly get. Even late into the night the teachers were kind enough to let them practice as long as they wanted. They took it in pairs to train and practice as hard and as much as they could.

Haru and Makoto were currently practising in the pool one night after a long study session in the library. As usual Haru had his swimsuit on under his clothes, Makoto noticed as he walked out of the changing room and towards the pool. Haru was doing his laps by the time Makoto got into the pool and started back stroke practice. After an hour, Makoto and Haru were floating in the middle of the pool.

''Man I'm beat'' sighed Makoto '' I hope all this work pays off at regional's''

''Yeah'' replied Haru, lost in his own thoughts. 'I can't believe we got this far .I guess we got Nagisa to thank for that.'' Makoto said. ''Are you ready for the big show'' he asked.

''I don't care about the crowd. As long as I can swim I really don't care.'' Haru replied with his usual air of confidence. As Makoto turned to face him he could have sworn he saw something flit across Haru's face.

''Man how do you keep so calm, I'm a bag of nerves just thinking about the competition. How do you do it? '' Makoto asked curiously. Haru finally turned to face Makoto and he locked eyes with his beautiful blue eyes as he spoke his mantra about not fearing the water. Makoto always loved how Haru's eyes swam like the ocean when he spoke about swimming.

Unknown to both of them, they had floated within inches of each other and before he could register what he was doing, Makoto's arms wrapped around Haru's waist and pulled him into a firm but gentle hug, cutting him off mid sentence. Haru's eyes widened in shock as Makoto squeezed him slightly and rested his head on Haru's shoulder. An awkward silence engulfed the two then Haru felt Makoto shake.

''Ah...Ah Makoto...What's wrong'' Haru stuttered. Makoto pulled back and touched foreheads with Haru. He was entranced by his eyes. ''It's just hard to believe that this will be the last time we will be swimming together'' he almost whispered. Haru felt Makoto tense up. He and Makoto had known each other for years and knew deep down it would be hard for him to separate from his friends.

Makoto sighed loudly. ''Hey try this'' Haru said to Makoto. ''This usually helps to clear my head'' He said and took Makoto's hands in his. He told him to take a deep breath and they both slipped under the surface. Haru instructed Makoto to close his eyes with his hands. After a moment or two, Makoto opened his eyes to see Haru floating like a beautiful merman. Makoto swam toward him, placed his arms under his Haru's arms and pressed his lips onto Haru's. His eyes shot open at first but slipped shut again as Makoto pulled him closer. As they broke the surface of the pool, they gasped hard for air, blushing like beetroots. ''What was that for'' Haru asked. ''for luck'' Makoto replied and quickly got out of the pool and headed for the showers. Haru's mind was racing and for once it wasn't about swimming. With his head still reeling, he pulled himself out of the pool and headed to the showers. Makoto stood with his back to him as under the shower as Haru took the shower opposite him.

Hearing Haru's footsteps Makoto tensed and chanced a look at him. As he watched the warm water rain down on Haru's beautiful body, Makoto burned with desire. He had always thought for a man Haru was handsome, gorgeous even, especially when he was focused on swimming. Makoto heard Haru turn off the faucet and head towards the lockers. As Haru walked past him, he grabbed his arm and pulled him into the cubicle with him. Slightly dazed Haru stared at Makoto. Makoto clasped hands with Haru and inched closer to him. Haru caught him half way and their lips crashed together.

They were shy at first but as their tongues started to entangle, the kiss became more and more passionate. Makoto pushed Haru up against the wall and kissed him deeper. Makoto's hands fell to Haru's waist and they both moaned as they explored each other's mouths. Finally parting for air, they both stood panting in a hot steamy daze.

''Sorry Haru...I just couldn't hold myself back.'' Makoto said as he let go of Haru and turned and ran off into the lockers. Haru stood stock still. There was no sight of Makoto when he walked into the changing rooms.

He never expected to see Makoto the next day as they walked silently to school. Every time their eyes met, they both blushed madly then looked away from each other. They both barely spoke during the whole day and later that day Haru headed to practice in the pool but again there was no sign of Makoto.

The next day, Haru pondered how he should confront Makoto about what had happened. He decided he would do it in the locker room where they wouldn't be disturbed. Makoto was heading for the locker room door when a hand suddenly stopped it from opening. He turned around to be face to face with Haru.

''So wanna tell me why you've been avoiding me lately'' Haru asked flat out. Makoto stood frozen on the spot, his mouth slightly open.

''Well...'' Haru moved closer to him. ''If you don't tell me anything '' He grabbed Makoto's hand and pulled him into a kiss. ''I'll keep doing that till you do.''. Makoto turned bright red. ''I'm waiting'' he teased.

Makoto slowly wrapped his arms around Haru's waist and pulled him to his chest. After a few minutes of silence, he finally found his voice. ''I...I was afraid...afraid of being separated from you'' He chocked.

Haru pulled Makoto back, cupped his face in his hands and looked deep into his eyes. They were swimming with emotion. ''Makoto...You are one of the most important people in my life. You have always been there to guide me along. There is no way I could ever leave you alone...ever!''. Haru finished as he pushed Makoto against the door, kissing him deeply.

Makoto melted into the kiss and hugged him tightly.

''I...I love you...so much...'' Makoto breathed between kisses. ''I love you too Mako'' Haru replied.

They both walked home together blushing like crazy, holding hands.

A few weeks later, just before regionals, Mako and Haru were out on a date. Mako didn't know if it was called a date when it was two guys but he couldn't deny he was looking forward to it.

Needless to say the date was a success, in Makoto's eyes at least. He and Haru had a few drinks at the end of the night to toast their team going to the championship and Makoto had a bit too much to drink. Haru was slightly tipsy but managed to drape one of Makoto's arms over his shoulder and slowly and unsteadily they made their way home.

When they finally reached Haru's door Makoto was half asleep. Haru helped him into the house and waked him to the bedroom. '' There you go'' Haru said as he lay Makoto down gently onto his bed. ''You need it more than I do''. As Haru stood up he heard Mako sigh and snuggle into his sheets.

''Mmmmm Haru'' he purred with a smile. Haru stood rooted to the spot. 'So cute...yet so hot' he thought as his mind went blank. He sat down on the bed and moved some of Makoto's hair from his face. He leant down and kissed his forehead. Haru went to stand up but a firm hand on his arm pulled him down onto the bed and he felt Makoto's arms snake around his waist. His breath hit Haru's neck and it sent shivers down his spine. Makoto leaned over and whispered ''Thank you for everything'' into his ear.

The alcohol in his system made Makoto a lot bolder tonight. He pulled Haru into a soft kiss then another, then another. Before they knew it their hands were all over each other and they were both feeling each other's hot breath and bodies. Makoto flipped them over so he was on top of Haru.

Both were breathing heavily. As they continued to kiss their hands both fumbled to undo buttons and zips. Makoto's leg moved in between Haru's and he rubbed him gently. Haru moaned into Makoto's mouth. He pulled back to look at Haru.

''T...Touch me Mako...please'' Haru begged and Makoto lost it completely. He put his hands on Haru's chest touching every bit of exposed skin. Their tongues fought as Haru's hands slid through Makoto's hair. His hands found Makoto's belt buckle, undid it and Mako kicked them off. Makoto slid off Haru trousers and kissed his chest down to his stomach. He slowly slipped off Haru's boxers then attacked his mouth again rubbing their rock hard crotches together moaning into each other's mouths.

Makoto continued to stroke their cocks together whilst his mouth tasted Haru's nipple. Haru threw his head back and groaned in pleasure. Makoto scissor Haru's entrance and slowly pushed into him. Haru grunted as he could feel Makoto fill him up. Makoto moved slowly at first inside Haru then he slowly picked up his pace. Haru pulled Makoto down and kissed him deeply with every thrust into him. They both were breathing hard and Makoto bit Haru's lower lip. After a few more thrust into Haru they both came hard and shouted each others names as loud as they could. Makoto collapsed onto Haru, absolutely exhausted. He pulled out of him and shifted to his side, resting his arm on his chest.

''I love you Haru'' Mako said. ''I love you too'' replied Haru. He pulled the covers over them and they lay in each others arms till sleep overtook them.


End file.
